marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Executioner
|gender = Male |DOD = 2017Thor: Ragnarok[https://www.cnet.com/news/comic-con-2017-new-thor-ragnarok-trailer-and-panel-marvel-hulk/ Thor: Ragnarok is 2 years after Avengers: Age of Ultron, 4 years after Thor: The Dark World.] |title = Guardian of the Bifrost Bridge (formerly) Executioner of Asgard (formerly) |movie = Thor: Ragnarok |actor = Karl Urban |status = Deceased}} Skurge was an Asgardian warrior and the guardian of the Bifrost Bridge in Heimdall's absence, who became Hela's Executioner. However, his disillusion and inner conflict of his position ultimately made him turn against the Goddess of Death, which allowed his people to survive the destruction of Asgard at the cost of his own life. It also finally made Skurge a hero of Asgard rather than a villain. Biography Early Life Asgardian Soldier Born in Asgard to a stone mason father and his wife, Skurge had one ambition, to prove himself as an Asgardian warrior. He trained to eventually become a soldier in the Asgardian army.Thor: Ragnarok Battle of Vanaheim As a soldier of Asgard, Skurge fought alongside Thor during the Battle of Vanaheim against the Marauders during the Marauders' War. Despite this, Thor had no idea who Skurge was despite Skurge himself holding the memory close to his heart. Bifrost Guardian Replacing Heimdall Loki, who was disguised as Odin and ruling Asgard, banished Heimdall, claiming it to be due to neglecting his duty of protecting Asgard. Loki then made Skurge the new guardian of the Bifrost and was given Hofund. As Skurge resided in Heimdall's Observatory, he took advantage of the new role to impress women as well as to travel to all locations, obtaining many items to add to his collection, including a pair of M-16 rifles from Earth that he named Des and Troy. Thor's Return One day Skurge was entertaining two ladies in the Observatory when Thor, who was under attack in Muspelheim, called for transport. Because he was distracted, Skurge missed the initial call until one of his companions pointed it out. When Skurge finally activated the Bifrost and Thor came through, followed by the head of a Fire Dragon that had been chasing him which sprayed its blood everywhere, causing his companions to leave. Thor then asked of Heimdall's whereabouts, so he told him about his banishment and that he was now the Guardian of the Bifrost. Thor then flew away to see Odin, ignoring the fact that Skurge was meant to announce any arrivals to Odin first, unaware they were actually made by Loki in order to prepare him if Thor arrived. Skurge then awkwardly ran across the Rainbow Bridge to announce his arrival. Skurge eventually made his way to announce Thor, only to be too late, as Odin was revealed as Loki, which made him furious. Hela's Return Recruited by Hela 's new rule]] With Loki's deception now revealed, Skurge was removed from his position as guardian of the Bifrost Bridge and was given the task of cleaning up the Observatory. Under the watchful supervision of both Volstagg and Fandral, Skurge was busying mopping the floor when the Goddess of Death, Hela, returned to Asgard. Volstagg and Fandral refused to submit to her and were killed. Skurge claimed to only be the janitor, which Hela was impressed with his survival skills and recruited him to help her in her overthrow of Asgard. The two then made their way across the Bifrost Bridge, where they were approached by the entire Einherjar Skurge then rejoined Hela after she single-handedly killed all of the Einherjar and watched as she brutally killed Hogun. During all this, Skurge was horrified and ashamed of the ruthlessness that he was standing by of, but at the same time wanted to keep himself safe so he silently continued with Hela into the throne room. The Executioner Skurge and Hela then made it to the throne room, where Hela once again eliminated all of the soldiers that stood in her way. Hela then started to talk about how everything that people believed about Odin and his rule were all lies that were made into a fresco . She then used her powers to destroy the fresco and reveal a different one underneath that depicted Hela and Odin building their empire through destruction and war, until she was banished. The two then went down into Odin's trophy room where Hela went to revive her Berserkers. After wiping out Asgard's defence and resurrecting her own army, Hela then took the throne as Queen of Asgard. During this time, Skurge informed her of a bunch of Asgardians were trying to knock down the doors and overthrow Hela. After sending her Berserkers to deal with them, Hela then asked Skurge to tell her about himself. He started talking about his history but Hela stopped him, explained that she wanted to know about his ambition. Skurge then told her that he only wants a chance to prove himself. So Hela decide to make him her executioner, a role which she formally had, and she made him a axe so the two could begin their conquest. They then went to the Heimdall's Observatory, where they discovered that the Hofund was gone, taken by Heimdall, meaning that they could not proceed with their plans to take over all the realms. Hela then ordered Skurge to gather all the Asgardians who were reeling against her. Skurge gathered the Asgardians and told them to confess to the swords location, otherwise there would have to be consequences. When no one spoke up, Hela then singled out one of them and ordered Skurge to execute her, which he felt uneasy about as he didn't want to kill anyone. Skurge was at first reluctant to do so, but knew to continue protecting himself he had to. Fortunately someone spoke out revealing the location of the sword, stopping him from killing an innocent person. approach Heimdall's hideout]] The two then made their way to a mountain that Heimdall was hiding Asgardians in, and she began to break down the entrance. The two entered to find everyone had escaped, when suddenly they heard clanging sounds coming from the throne room which Hela then approached while Skurge went to the Bifrost, knowing that where Heimdall would attempt to transport the Asgardians. ]] Skurge was then able to trap Heimdall and the Asgardians on the bridge as they were trying to escape. He then sent the Berserkers to charge them, in hopes to retrieve the Hofund from him to continue Hela's conquest. While the Berserkers fought the Asgardians, Skurge didn't actually fight as he only sided with Hela only to survive and not kill his fellow people. When Loki and the Sakaaran Rebellion arrived to help transport the Asgardians and defeat Hela's army, Skurge disguised himself and border to ship, continuing his cowardliness to only do what helped him. Last Stand on the Rainbow Bridge to save the Asgardians]] The ship then began to take off until Hela stopped it using her abilities to create large spike that anchored the vessel to the Bifrost. Berserkers then began to climb up and eliminate the guards on the ship. They then approached the rest of the Asgardians, until they were destroyed by Skurge who realized that this was his chance to prove himself as well as redeem himself for siding with Hela. Skurge revealed himself, using Des and Troy to destroy the incoming enemies, but knew that they wouldn't stop coming, so he jumped out, sacrificing himself to save the Asgardians. ]] Skurge looked up at the departing ship, accepting his fate, but knowing that he was doing the right thing. He then began to mow down the horde of Berserkers on the bridge with his rifles with great ease. Hela noticed Skurge's change in sides and was actually intrigued by watching him fight, however this was then redundant when he ran out of bullets and slowly was overcome with Berserkers. Skurge then used his rifles as clubs to defeat the army, which he managed to destroy all of them. He then came face to face with Hela who unhesitatingly killed him by launching a sword through his chest. Legacy Skurge's sacrifice proved to be crucial for his kin's survival as they were able to flee Asgard due to Skurge's distraction and it appears that his people, even Heimdall, finally saw Skurge as a hero, as they looked sad when Hela killed Skurge with a Necrosword. Personality Despite siding with Hela when she took power in Asgard, Skurge was conflicted and disillusioned with his decision and questioned if his hunger for power and desire to survive is worth the suffering of his kin as all he ever wanted was to be respected and not to be the executioner of a tyrant. Eventually, he proves to have morals that overpowered his concern for himself and desire for power, while being content with the fact that he was finally doing something significant and his people would finally respect and recognize him as the hero that allowed them to survive, as seen by how he willingly sacrificed himself to allow his people to flee Hela and Asgard. The fact that he dared oppose the Goddess of Death proves Skurge was also capable of being very brave when he wants it. Powers and Abilities Powers As an Asgardian, it can be assumed that Skurge possesses all of the various superhuman attributes that are common among the race, such as: *'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Skurge is superhumanly strong and possesses strength greater than that of a normal human being. This was shown when he easily wielded two M16 assault rifles and fired them akimbo with ease. *'Superhuman Agility': Skurge naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being. *'Superhuman Durability': Skurge's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his body's resistance, Skurge can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. *'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Skurge ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Skurge is shown being able to easily gun down Hela's Berserkers with a pair of assault rifles. *'Combatant': Skurge has proficient combat skills, for he survived the Battle of Vanaheim and can take down several Berserkers before being killed by Hela. Equipment Weapons *'Des and Troy': Skurge wields a pair of M16A1 assault rifles that he retrieved in Texas, weapons traditionally adopted for Humans. *'Hofund': When Skurge was appointed the Guardian of the Bifrost, he was given Hofund which allowed him the ability to open the Bifrost Bridge. Heimdall eventually regained Hofund after Skurge was deprived of the role. *'Bloodaxe': After Hela's return to Asgard, she made Skurge her Executioner and crafted the Bloodaxe with her powers and gave it to him. Skurge's Stuff During his time as Guardian of the Bifrost Bridge, Skurge took the opportunity to transport anywhere to steal items and add them to his collection, which he used to impress women. *' ': To be added *' ': To be added Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † Allies *Asgardians - Allies and Temporary Enemies **Heimdall - Predecessor, Enemy turned Ally **Einherjar **Warriors Three ***Volstagg † ***Fandral † ***Hogun † **Thor - Former Prince, Temporary Enemy **Brunnhilde/Valkyrie - Enemy turned Ally *Revengers **Loki - Former King, Situational Ally **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Enemy turned Ally *Sakaaran Rebellion - Enemies turned Allies **Korg **Miek Enemies *Hela † - Queen turned Enemy and Killer **Berserkers † - Situational Allies turned Enemies *Fenris † - Situational Ally turned Enemy *Fire Dragon † - Victim Trivia *In the comics, Skurge fell in love with , who began to use him as a bodyguard and in her various schemes to seduce Thor, conquer Asgard and help Loki. *Despite being called the Executioner, Skurge isn't seen executing anyone in Ragnarok, and only briefly executed Hela's vision by collecting the remaining Asgardians before Hela. *Skurge's death is a direct reference to his last stand from "Thor #362" (December 1985), where he fended off Hela's army with a pair of , at the cost of his life, to save the Asgardians from Hela's Army. Behind the Scenes *On Skurge aligning with Hela, Karl Urban described it as "a working relationship", and said, "I think he makes a deal with the devil. And that's when the rubber meets the road... He’s her henchman. He does the dirty jobs. And that sort of is something he has to – it plays on his conscience. It crossed a certain moral line." Tessa Thompson, Karl Urban and Taiki Waititi on Thor *Karl Urban states that: "Skurge quickly realizes that he either has to join her or die. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's bright enough to make the right choice for him. He's a survivalist."'Thor: Ragnarok' cast introduces the newest members of the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Ryan Green was a stunt double for Karl Urban in the role of Skurge. References External Links * * Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Characters Killed by Hela Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes